


Five Times Chris Said "I Love You"

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is just friends with everyone else, Climbing Class, Crying, Cute, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sad, Talk of Suicide, The only ship is Josh and Chris, drunk, no actual suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	

Chris was just a loving and likeable person, he loved almost everyone, unless he was given a reason to not love you.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Josh(1)  
The day is warm as Chris runs after Josh in their backyard, they are both excited about the twins' birthday that is coming up. Chris is especially happy, they get to have the mountain to themselves, just them and their friends. They are such children sometimes, such as now for example, Chris is chasing after Josh in a game of tag. Josh fakes a move, he attempts to parry to the right, but Chris gently chases him. The blonde haired man pulls the other man closer and presses a kiss to the man's lips gently. "I love you, Joshie." He smiles down at the thin man. "I love you too, Cochise." He smiles back.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam.   
It was no secret that Sam is a friend to everyone, she's just naturally a warm and inviting person; it's also no surprise that Chris is her best friend, they did almost everything together. It was the night of Mike's party and Chris had been drinking far too much in the corner with Matt and Jess. The entire party was starting to die down only nearing three am and Sam had stayed to drive the others home as she didn't drink. Chris drunkenly stumbled over to the blonde haired girl as Jess went upstairs with Mike and Matt ended up passed out on the couch. "Heeeeeeey." Chris grinned, looking at her. "Hi, Chris, I think we should get you home and laid down." Sam giggled as she grabbed the man, trying to keep him on his feet. "Yer nice and pretty.....I loooove you." He told her drunkenly. "I love you too, you dork." She said and helped him towards the car.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike.

Mike: I need to talk to you...  
Chris: Sure, man, what's going on?  
Mike: I just...I'm on the Redbury Bridge. I'm sorry, okay?   
Chris: What? Why the hell are you...No, Mike, no.   
Mike: I'm sorry. I don't have anyone anymore. Not after my grandma died last Friday.  
Chris: Dude, you have people that love and care about you. Jess, Matt, Em and Sam, Josh...I love you.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashley.   
"She was a bitch, Ash." Chris whispers as he holds his crying friend. He's had to deal with Josh more than once while he broke down, so he knew how to comfort a crying person. His fingers gently stroke over her back as she cries against his chest. She was dumped by her girlfriend of three years. "You'll find someone else, someone who'll be nice to you and love you." He assures softly, one hand going to stroke over her hair. "I loved her, Chris!" She whispers. "I know, Ashley. I know. I love you, I'm here." He tells her.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh (2).

Everything had gone to shit so quickly for us, it was supposed to be a time to remember Beth and Hannah, not a time for more people to die. Mike, Sam, and me were the only ones to make it....And Josh. Fuck, I was glad that Josh had made it out okay, that wasn't his fault.   
I held him so close as the ambulance that was brought to help us patched us up a bit and made sure we were all okay.   
None of us suffered more than a few cuts and bruises, nothing too severe.   
I'll never forget how much Josh was shaking as I held him in my arms, pressing soft kisses to his blood soaked hair, my hands roaming gently across his back and sides.   
Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks as his arm was being stitched up, he seemed to be miles away and I knew I had to keep his attention on me. When he used to have panic attacks and episodes, it was important for him to focus on something.   
"Joshie, listen to my voice. We are going home, we are getting off this damn mountain and we'll be okay. I love you, it's okay." I stroked his tears away from his pale cheeks. That's when he truly broke in my arms and I was there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
